


I Don't Know Him

by kuonji



Series: I Don't Know Him [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You're jealous of my <strong>chauffeur</strong>?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Him

**Author's Note:**

> This story was nominated for a [Stargate Fan Award](http://www.sg-awards.com) in 2007.
> 
> I was sorting through various Stargate fanart I'd picked up and came across this icon, created by the amazing claritylore. I felt there was a ficliet in there. :)  
> 
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/10083.html>

"Where's he from?"

"Who?"

"Him."

"What?"

"You know. Who else?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The 'exceptional' thirty-something surfer model who 'likes it here'?" Daniel groused.

Jack rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud," he complained, sotto voce. "You're jealous of my _chauffeur_? I don't even know him."

Their boots clicked hollowly in the tunnel, half a mile beneath the Antarctic ice. Good thing for Jack's career that he'd never been claustrophobic. Always underground, both public and private.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Uh huh." Jack patted Daniel mock-soothingly.

"I wasn't! I-- There's security concerns I'm responsible for. Does he even have clearance to be here?"

"He's with me, isn't he?"

"Oh, is he? I thought you didn't know him."

Jack snorted, shooting water vapor out his nose. "We're not exactly close, if that's what you mean. He was authorized to fly me here, and we certainly can't leave him up there until I'm done." He pointed towards the general direction of the freezing surface.

Daniel seemed to mull that over for a while. Then he shrugged, 'security concerns' apparently laid aside with prejudice. "Fine. Whatever."

Two months since they'd last seen each other outside of a teleconference, and Daniel was as pissily possessive as ever. Who knew. Jack leaned close to whisper, "Relax. I promise, you're prettier than he is."

"I wasn't thinking that!" As easy to wind up, too.

"Sure you weren't."

"I can't help what goes through _your_ dirty, perverted mind."

Jack chuckled. He glanced back at the skinny, dark-haired Air Force Major trailing behind them, who was staring around him in a vague sort of way.

"Hey," he said to Daniel. "Forget about him, okay? He's not even important."

 

END.


End file.
